The Little House Of Black
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: "I love this place, but it's haunted without you. My tired heart is beating so slow." Walburga struggles with her emotions, but Kreacher is always there for his beloved Mistress.


**This Little House Of Black**

There is nothing like the bond between a servant and master. A loyal servant will always be by your side, no matter the storm you must walk through. This was not always my view, and I am reluctant to admit this new opinion.

He has always been a wretched, ugly little thing. With his excessively droopy ears and nose, along with his too long arms. Though, no matter how he looks, my Kreacher has always been devoted to me. He is conscious of my every need and whim. A small, cold chuckle escapes my lips as I continue to gaze at my family tapestry. A creak of the door opening and small, shuffling sounds follow as Kreacher enters with a tray of tea.

"I am a lonely old woman Kreacher, the last in this little house of Black." I trace my fingers over the branches of my family, over my late husband Orion. It was another story of learning to love in an arranged marriage, as I had always expected. We had a comfortable relationship, I was left wanting for nothing. The same cannot be said for my two sons, Sirius and Regulus. One a traitor and criminal, while the other I can only assume to be dead. My breath catches at the thought of all the possibilities of how Regulus passed, did my child suffer?

"Mistress's tea, just the way she likes it."

I don't hear the elf, and I feel it coming. I lean against the tapestry to steady myself, just before the sob escapes my throat. I feel the hot sting of tears prickling my eyes before trekking their path down my cheek. The tightening in my chest is worse than last time, and I slump to the floor as my breathing becomes raggad. The sound of a tray clattering the to floor, followed by a shout and pattering of little feet is lost on me.

"Oh my children, where did I go wrong?" My lips tremble, as my words of anguish tumble past.

"Mistress Black has done nothing wrong. Master Regulus was a good boy."

"I'm alone...all alone...oh Regulus...my poor baby..." Sobs overtook my body, my cheeks soaked wet as my loss overtook me. After awhile I was aware of the dirty little hands wiping my tears away and as I blinked, looking into the round blue eyes of Kreacher did I realize that elf was whispering words of comfort to me.

"Shh, there, there Mistress. Master Regulus was a good boy and Master Orion loved Mistress very much. Kreacher knows Master Orion was sad to be leaving Mistress alone."

As I blink back more hot tears, I push the elf away gently. "Sirius is still a bad apple, rotten to the core with those ridiculous notions that mudbloods and blood traitors are worthy people. Scum, the lot of them!" My tone having started shaky, but turned bitter and shrill by the end. Kreacher nodded and helped me up, leading me to my chair. Once I was comfortable he started cleaning up the tray with the tea on it that had split upon the floor.

"Kreacher is sorry Mistress, he was worried about Mistress when she was bein' upset. Kreacher will not make a mess again. Apologies." After speaking he left the room to redo the tray.

I took a deep breath, continuing to gather my wits about me. How shameful I'd become, losing myself to a fit in front of a house elf. It was so degrading, unacceptable to a proper lady from the noble house of Black, and I couldn't believe that this had become a normal thing for me. This was not where I thought I would end up, not even close. I had expected a proper, picture perfect life with Orion. Two lovely children, grown and matured. While Orion and I lived peacefully into old age. A stern frown creased my lips as I thought of how messy things had gotten. How Tom Riddle, a filthy halfblood himself, had grown powerful enough to achieve the dreams of many purebloods. It was lovely in the beginning, to watch the righteous fight to rid the world of mudbloods and blood traitors. After all, clear lines must be set between muggles and the magical population. Traditions and blood purity must be taught to the younger generation, so that they will be able to carry on the culture and name. Tom was making progress as well, though it was noted that the means to achieve such progression were not something some families would endorse. I shall never say it outside of this house and neither would Orion, but the noble house of Black would not endorse such lowly methods of brutality. We would never let our highly esteemed name be tarnished by the embarrassing offenses that Tom commits. I blame that fiend for my beloved Regulus's death. Though I can find no secure proof, my boy was taken from me far too early and for what? Riddle fell and disappeared after his encounter with that young Potter babe.

A saddened sigh passes from my lips, followed by a shuddered breath. I know I will upset myself if I continue to think about these upsetting things, but I can't help but to see so many instances that I could have handled differently. Perhaps my husband and children would still be with me? Oh, I love Sirius but a Black's pride should never be tested because it will prevail over all. Disappointment fills my heart as I think of my eldest son. He was in a dangerous place, being close to the Potter's. Now look at them, dead. Sirius never did heed my warnings about being careful who your friends are and how close you keep them. Look where it got him, locked in Azkaban for murdering his own friend Peter Pettigrew.

"I thought I raised my children better."

Breaking from my thoughts I finally notice that Kreacher has set the tray of tea in front of me, having perfectly mixed it just the way I like. The elf is now standing against the wall proudly awaiting a task to be set to him. He glances at me and I tilt my head slightly, an invitation for him to share his thoughts.

"Mistress did well. It's not Mistress's fault that Master Sirius made bad choices and associates with blood traitors and mudbloods. Master Regulus was a good boy, always brave and noble."

I gaze out the window at the sky as I take my tea, thinking over things and a bitterness builds within me.

"If filthy mudbloods didn't exist then my boys would be in better places. I hate them Kreacher, they bring all of society down just by existing."

"Yes Mistress."

I go silent again, thinking about the emptiness of my house. No one visits me, not like they used to. My nieces used to visit regularly, Bellatrix was always a loyal girl. Perhaps a little touched in the head, but always loyal to her family and upholding traditions. Andromeda was a bad apple, just like Sirius. Narcissa, oh Narcissa was and still is my favorite. Cygnus and Druella did well with her, even if they did break the Black tradition of naming children after the stars. 'Cissy is such a beautiful, regal woman and she married into the Malfoy family. A good match, her and Lucius.

I glance down at my now empty tea cup and place it back on the tray before waving at Kreacher to take it away. A moment or two after he leaves, I stand and walk down the hall, studying pictures of my family as I go. This is all I am left with, no warm embrace, no laughter or shouting, no little grandchildren to carry on the family line.

Eventually I have wandered into my bedroom, and I slip between the cold sheets after putting on my nightgown. I listen to the stillness, the quiet silence of the house. There isn't even a creak or groan, nothing.

"Does Mistress require anything?"

I turn my tired, sorrowful gaze on my only company. Kreacher. He waits for his final commands before I close my eyes to sleep. Such true loyalty and dedication, found in this small dirty creature. I look into his round blue eyes once more before turning my eyes to the ceiling.

"No, I am fine. Go off now, I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course Mistress, goodnight."

I never knew, I never thought that my last conversation would be with a lowly house elf. In a empty, sad house. Nor did I know how lost and distraught Kreacher would be when he found that I would not wake again. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the darkness, to the calm ebb and flow of my pleasant dreams. I was welcomed with open arms by my beloved Orion and Regulus.

I am here to stay.

**A/N: Written for The Quidditch League, Round 8. I was to write about Walburga Black, and was inspired by the song 'Little House' by Amanda Seyfried. :)**


End file.
